Raja Gets Sprayed by Carrie
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: After Raja breaks Carrie's mirror, she gives him a peice of her mind.


**Hello everyone! This is another Raja and Carrie fanfic I wanted to make. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own LPS nor Raja and Carrie. All credit goes to their respectful owners.**

Raja was in him and Carrie's shared bedroom reading his favorite comic book. Then he noticed Carrie's favorite handheld mirror on her bed.

"Hey, what's Carrie's mirror doing on her bed?" Raja asked himself. "I'm gonna go put in the bathroom where it belongs."

Raja picked up the mirror but is was EXTREMLY heavy. Later, he accidentally tripped and dropped the mirror. It fell and the glass and handle broke.

Carrie heard the noise from the other room and barged in. "Raja, what was- **RAJA!** **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MIRROR!?"** she screamed. "U-um, C- C- Carrie, I-I….." Raja stammered. "YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Carrie's face was turning red. "THAT'S IT! YOU'VE BEEN ANNOYING ME FOR THE PAST WEEK! YOU DESERVE THIS!" Carrie yelled, scaring Raja even more. Carrie grabbed her tail and aimed it at Raja. "Carrie!" Raja screamed to her. "Are you gonna spray me?!" "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" "You and Mom promised not to spray me or dad and Dad and I promised not to think you and Mom are cobra." "Well, I'm gonna break that promise today!" "CARRIE! NO!"

But it was too late. Carrie had sprayed Raja with all her might.

"Why would you do that, Carrie?" Raja asked. "You deserved it. Now, I wouldn't leave the room if I were you." She then left.

Raja sat by the door and cried. None of this would've happened if he didn't touch Carrie's stupid mirror in the first place!

Meanwhile….

"…and step, step, jump, -AARGG!" Vinnie was getting angry because he kept messing up on this one step. Then Vinnie noticed a weird smell in the air. "What's that smell?" he asked himself. He sniffed the floor leading to Raja and Carrie's bedroom. He opened the door, as the smell got stronger. He kept following his nose which led him to Raja's top bunk. There was a lump under a blanket. Vinnie carefully peeled of the blanket and saw Raja softly crying, orange eyes staring at Vinnie. "Raja, buddy, what's wrong? And why do you smell bad? Wait, let me guess, you're hiding from your parents because it's bath time?" "No," Raja whimpered. "I accidentally broke C-Carrie's favorite handheld mirror, a-an-and then she sprayed me!" He broke down in to a fit of sobs.

Vinnie's heart broke as he saw Raja cry. He hated to see his favorite nephew like this. "I have an idea. How about you hid in the toy bin and I'll go get your parents." "O-okay."

Raja hid in the toy bin as Vinnie left.

A few minutes later, Vinnie led Pepper and Sunil into Raja's room. They dug through all of Raja's toys and found him. "Baby, Uncle Vinnie told us what happened with you and Carrie and we told her. I hope she'll come apologize to you." Pepper said, ruffling Raja's fur. "Next time, come tell us." Sunil said. Raja blushed and hid. "Um, I take it back." "Carrie should be here any minute to apologize." said Pepper.

A few minutes after Sunil, Pepper, and Vinnie left, Raja heard Carrie coming towards him. She dug through the toys and found her brother. "Raja, I'm sorry for scaring you. I know it was an accident. I should've let you speak." Raja shuffled away which made Carrie feel bad. "I'm sorry, Carrie," Raja said. "I should've asked you before holding your mirror. Blythe and I will buy you a new one."

Later on, Pepper and Sunil bathed Raja with hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, and dish soap. After a few rinses, Raja smelled normal again.

After his bath, Raja took the dumbwaiter up to Blythe's room and him and her bought a new handheld mirror. When they returned, Raja went to Carrie.

"Um, Carrie?" Raja asked. "This is for you." Raja gave Carrie the mirror. Carrie gasped. "It's beautiful!" she said. Carrie let out her happy scent. Raja inhaled the smell. "Roses….."

Meawhile…..

"Pepper?" Sunil asked walking over to Pepper. "Do you think we can install a security camera in Raja and Carrie's room so we know what they're doing?" "Sunil, that's ridiculous!" Pepper exclaimed. "We don't have any money!" "We can ask Blythe." "Fine." She said. "Oh, and Sunil?" "Yeah?" "This is for calling me and Carrie weak in the last fanfic." Pepper grabbed her tail and aimed it at Sunil. He blushed. "How do you know about that?" he asked. "What do you think I do after the story is posted?" Pepper kept aiming. "Wait! Pepper…"

Pepper sprayed Sunil. "That's what you get for messing with me and Carrie." She said. Pepper left.

Sunil sighed. "I'll be in the bathroom if anyone needs me…."

**Thanks for reading! Pweeze review!**

**Pennussellshipper out!**


End file.
